1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method for determining the transmission behavior of electro-optical connections, particularly connections in the inside of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The article, “Verhaltensbeschreibung fur die Modellierung opto-elektronischer Systeme” by J. Becker, J. Haase and P. Schwarz, pp. 83-92 of the Conference Volume of the GMM-ITG-GI Workshop “Multi-Nature Systems” on 11 Feb. 1999 in Jena, herein incorporated by reference, discloses that a modelling of electro-optical transmission links can take place with network simulators known for electrical networks. A simple preferred model in which the entire radiant power generated at an output of an electro-optical transducer or, respectively, received, is simulated by a single node of the model. An as yet unpublished proposal is also mentioned at the bottom of page 86 in which a plurality of terminals are provided at the optical side with which different optical wavelengths are separately modelled. This version is of interest for wavelength-division multiplex methods that are utilized in the field of telecommunications.
The article by Th. Bierhoff et al., “An Approach to Model Wave Propagation in Highly Multimodal Optical Waveguides with Rough Surfaces” in Proc. X. Int. Symp. on Theoret. Electr. Eng., Magdeburg 1999, pp. 515-520, herein incorporated by reference, is cited for modelling transmission properties of optical multimode waveguides.